


Asymptote

by fujoshikoi



Series: On the statistical possibility of finding the 100% perfect man [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confident Yuuri, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Musician Yuuri, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, genius Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: as·ymp·tote - a line that continually approaches a given curve but does not meet it at any finite distance.Yuuri loves Victor -- that's a given.Victor is pursuing Yuuri -- now is that a secret?





	Asymptote

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE!!! I KNEW I TOOK LONG BEFORE I UPDATED THIS SERIES!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!

>  as·ymp·tote - a line that continually approaches a given curve but does not meet it at any finite distance.

 

 

 

“Good morning Yuuri! Nice weather today huh?” Victor said as he slung his bag on his bag and added, “Oh right… here are your _gratitude_ flowers for the day”

 

It was a few weeks after Yuuri got discharged from the hospital and a few weeks since the people around campus stopped caring about seeing Victor Nikiforov, doll of the school, hanging out with Yuuri Katsuki, the entire school’s secret crush (a known fact amongst all the student except for Yuuri – since the Japanese refused to believe it)

 

Yuuri, for his part, vaguely remembers Victor standing outside the hospital on the day he was discharged holding a bunch of papers before thrusting it to him and telling him that he sat through all of his lectures for him and took notes. He was too stunned to even process what was happening and to even tell Victor that his classmates already gave their notes to him – he also didn’t want to break the Russian’s heart who was looking at him happily as he opt to just thank the man instead.

 

He thought that would be the end of Victor’s _‘gratitude’_ as his mind put it, but he was more than surprised to find Victor showing up outside of his dorm room every morning without fail to give him his _‘gratitude’_ flowers and walk to class with him as if it was the most normal things to do. The first few days, the entire campus was staring at them all the way and didn’t even bother censoring their words even when they’re close to anyone how they look _‘so good together’_ and Yuuri could sigh as he thought, _‘if only they knew’._

He sighed as he looked at the sky, a bit cloudy and it looks like it will rain, he thought of pointing it out to Victor but when he turned to look at the guy, he saw the Russian smiling as bright as the sun and it made Yuuri’s heart do a somersault as he stumbled a bit before he answered, “Vi – Victor… you know you don’t have to do th –” and Victor cut him off and sighed as he smiled and finished, “giving you flowers everyday… I know… I know…. But just… humor me?” and the Japanese nodded.

 

“In other matters, I woke up great today Yuuri! Thanks for asking! I dreamt of you again last night so it was … ” he heard Victor say as the silver haired man went on and on about his morning routine.

 

Routine, they fell into a routine – and Yuuri wouldn’t admit it but it makes him happy that somehow, even if its pity, he got Victor’s attention and he fell part of his routine.

 

 _‘Look only at me’_ he wanted to say to Victor – but that would be too selfish, so he buried that thought deep into the recesses of his mind and settled… he settled for whatever Victor was giving him.

 

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months.

 

Yuuri received a letter from Maestro Milhi about his apprenticeship as soon as he got out of the hospital who gave him an option to stay for another year in his University – learn all that he can from the professors and discover more things about himself. He couldn’t understand what the last one meant, but he did as asked and talked to his professors about his continuation which they immediately approved.

 

He had to drop his membership in the Kendo and Judo club before he left and they understood his hesitance to return – not that they weren’t sad about it, but Yuuri told them that he’d help coach them whenever he has time so they settled for that. Meanwhile, his and Victor’s morning routine before now included lunch routine where he and his friends were invited to join Victor’s table which made Phichit uncharacteristically angry all the time that he thought he gets possessed by demon during lunch. He talked to Phichit about it and the Thai only asked him one question, “How do you feel about Victor staying this close to you Yuuri?” to which he replied a thoughtless, “I wish he’d never leave”

 

It took exactly a week after that before Phichit finally tried to warm up to Victor – he still looked skeptic sometimes, much to Yuuri’s confusion, but he lets it go… Phichit knew he can talk to him anytime anyway, so there’s that.

 

Victor’s suitors never lessened though – that was a problem that Yuuri found himself having more often than not. People randomly come up to him to tell him to _return Victor back_ as if he was the one who took Victor from the world – _‘But how could I do that when he doesn’t even see me that way?’_ he asked himself as he resigned to tell everyone exactly that, “We’re barely friends… how can we be lovers?”

 

When he confronted Victor about his suitors, he expected the Russian to laugh, like he did to him, but he didn’t expect the quiet regard as he heard the Russian hum for a bit before asking him what he thought about it, to which he replied an amused, “Of course I wouldn’t mind to be known as the man who stole you from the world bu –“ he wasn’t able to finish though as he felt Victor throw himself at him as he barely caught the Russian before they both fell to the ground as the Russian laughed loudly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you want me to be to you?” he heard Victor whisper to him one night as the Russian was using his lap as a pillow as he carded Victor’s soft hair with his fingers.  They were lounging on his and Phichit’s dorm room as everyone _‘mysteriously’_ had other things to do when they planned this movie night a full week before, now he’s left alone with Victor in his and Phichit’s room. As to how they ended up in that position though, Yuuri doesn’t know but since Victor looks like he didn’t mind aside from the gasp he let out when Yuuri first touched his hair, he figured it’s okay so he continued.

 

“What do you mean by that?” he asked as he stopped carding Victor’s hair which he swore he heard Victor Nikiforov whine and he felt the body below him turn to look at him as they ignored the movie they were watching. To be honest, he stopped watching ages ago – _‘It’s when Victor laid on your lap’_ his mind supplied which didn’t help the hammering in his heart as he locked eyes with the most beautiful cerulean blue.

 

“What do you want me to be to you Yuuri? A friend? A brother? A father? A lover? – I’ll do my best” he heard Victor say the last words with conviction which should have made his heart flutter but did the opposite as he felt his heart drop as he pushed Victor in a sitting position as he stood up and glared at Victor as he said, “NO! I just want Victor to be Victor!” he saw the Russian blinked dumbly at him as they fell into an awkward silence until Victor smiled at him and said a small, “Okay” and tapped the seat beside him – and then they were back to their previous position.

 

Friday nights becomes another routine. It started the week after their midterms ended and Leo casually invited Chris and the rest to join them at the bar to which it was Mila who replied an easy, “Oh… we actually haven’t gone to a bar after what happened to Victor when we went there on our first year” which made Phichit’s eyebrows rose as Yuuri, true to his image as Victor Nikiforov-wiki said, “Oh… right… almost half of the bar were draping themselves over Victor it was quite a sight” and that’s when realization dawned on Phichit’s eyes as he laughed out loud which made everyone turn their heads at him as he tried to stop laughing and turned to Chris and Victor as he said, “Then you don’t have to worry – if anyone remembers that night as I remembered it, you really have nothing to worry about… and if anyone tries, say you’re with the DJ”

 

“DJ? You mean… Otabek?” Victor asked as he scrunched his eyebrows and wondered what their Kazakh friend had to do with anything but before he thought about it some more, he heard Chris gasp as he turned to Yuuri and said, “You mean… you’re _THE DJ_? As in Demon Japanese? As in the guy who started a bar fight after we left that day? Oh my god… I’ve heard _rumors_ …” and regarded the Japanese with awe who shyly replied with, “It’s not – I was – I was drunk so… I didn’t – don’t remember much” but Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong snickered before they said, “Oh… trust me… as long as we’re with Yuuri… you guys will be plenty safe!” Phichit chattered as he pushed Yuuri out of the room and told Chris where to meet them up.

 

They promised to meet up at 8 PM outside the club.

 

Yuuri arrived with Phichit.

 

Victor arrived with Chris.

 

Yurio, Otabek and Mila came together.

 

This is a new beginning.

 

 

 

 

It will take long, Victor thought, before Yuuri opened up to him like _that_ but he will wait.

 

 

 

 

 

It will take long, Yuuri thought, before Victor opened up to him like _that_ but he be more than happy to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the YOI Anniversary -- somewhere in the world, it's still the 5th of October! :)
> 
> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
